


Touch Me

by CelestialKitties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: Shamelessly smutty fic about reader getting fucked.





	Touch Me

The wind blew violently as you tried to trekking through the snow that had nearly accumulated up to your ankles over the past hour. You were low on fuel and exhausted. Both Commander Erwin and Captain Levi walked ahead of you as you desperately tried to catch up, your legs growing weak. Everything would be fine if it hadn't of started snowing. _Fucking great. Low fuel. Unexpected white out. Below freezing. I'm going to die out here. Why did I agree to this again? Oh wait, that's right. Because I'm a stupid fucking idiot who has a huge crush on my superiors and wanted to make a good impression my first week as a Squad Leader. Of course._  
  
Your fingers and toes were stiff and numb; they felt as though they'd fall off any second now. You tried to rub your hands together to cause friction to warm them, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Tch, come on brat. You need to keep up." you heard Levi call back to you, slowing his pace as Erwin now walked ahead of him.  
  
"Wait.. Levi, (F/N), do you see that in the distance? It looks like a cabin. Perhaps we can try and wait it out there." Erwin suggested as he turned to you and Levi.  
  
_Holy shit, I thought we were going to freeze to death. I hope the people who live there will accommodate us._ You nodded, slightly relieved. Levi rolled his eyes, per usual.  
  
As the three of you approached the cabin, you could tell that no one had lived there for a very long time. There was a small hole in the roof that was definitely exposing the inside to the elements and the decayed shutters were pretty much hanging off their hinges. The wood of the exterior looked old and worn. Erwin went first and opened the door, holding it as the wind threatened to snatch it from his hands. You walked through the threshold as Levi followed behind you. Erwin then pulled the rickety door closer behind him, fashioning the lock on it to keep it closed.  
  
"Ugh. What a filthy place. There's nearly an inch of dust built up in here" Levi groaned as he walked up the staircase to get a look around upstairs. It was clear that no one had lived here for some time.   
  


Your fingers were too cold to do anything with right now, your only focus was getting them warm. You pulled your hands from the soaked gloves and began rubbing them together and blowing warm air onto them. Erwin was occupied doing the same until he noticed your struggle. Standing close to you, he grabbed your hands with his and began rubbing them together. _Hhhnnnggg what is he doing?!_ Your face flushed bright red as his baby blue eyes met with your (e/c) ones.

  
"They'll get warmer this way" he smiled  
  
It was a weird feeling. Having your Commanders hands engulfing yours. It was nice though. His hands were triple the size of yours, easily fitting one of your fists into one of his palms. His calloused hands roughly warmed up your frigid skin, sending your nerves into a frenzy. There it was. The burning sensation that always followed warming up your hands.  
  
You smiled back at him and thanked him as he let go and began walking around the main floor. Levi thumped down the steps, carrying heavy blankets in his arms. _Hm. They must be clean or he wouldn't have dared moving them. He'd much sooner freeze to death than use a soiled blanket._ Erwin called out to you both, he was going to check the cellar.  
  
"Oi, I found these upstairs in a dresser. They look like they were shielded from most of the dust" he spoke confidentally, throwing one to you. You caught it and held it close to you.  
  
On the far end of the cabin was a fire place with a dark grey colored couch sitting in front of it. The couch looked worn and faded. Unsure of whether or not the couch had originally been white but turned grey due to the overwhelming amount of dust that had gathered on it. There wasn't another piece of furniture in sight, hoping there might be a cot upstairs, you looked over in Levi's direction. "Anything upstairs? A bed? Anything?"  
  
"No. Literally the only piece of furniture up there is a dresser and an empty end table. Looks like this place was cleaned out" he replied.  
  
You turned back around and walked your way over to the fire place, bending down in front of it to inspect it. Empty. Only ash. Just as you stood up from your crouched postion, you looked up to see a gigantic spider rappelling down from the ceiling and it was coming right for you. With a yelp, you jumped backwards into Levi, not realizing he was right behind you, nearly knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, shitty brat!" he barked, shoving you away from him.  
  


"I uh— sorry Captain, There was a big fucking spider about to land on my head.. I panicked" your eyes wide and doe eyed. _Holy shit, how goddamn embarrassing. I can't believe I just did that..._

  
"Tch. You're lucky you're so small, or we would've both been on the floor" he glared.  
  
"Wait a minute— I'm taller than y—"  
  
He abruptly cut you off as he held out his pointer finger to you. "Don't. You. Dare"  
  
You grinned. Knowing that his height bothered him, that was the only thing you could tease him about. Of course you were going to jump all over that shit. Looking down at your feet and then back up to him, he rolled his eyes and threw the rest of the blankets at you.  
  
"I'm going to check on Erwin. Make yourself useful and cover that filthy couch with those blankets or I'm throwing you out into the blizzard" he deadpanned.  
  
"Yes, right away, sir" you replied, your voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
You listened for him to turn his back and begin down the steps before you spun around and flipped him the bird as you stuck your tongue out at his back. You turned back around to get started on covering the couch, you wouldn't try and challenge Levi's threat. Walking around to the other side of the couch, you draped one blanket over half, tucking it into the cushions. You moved to the other side, repeating the same. _There we go. I hope this pleases shorty._  
  
Failing to notice it before, the snow on your cloak had melted against your body heat and now the green cloak was darkened with dampness. _Shit, who are you kidding? That bitch is soaked. Dripping, even_. Thus resulted in your shirt becoming drenched. You slung your cloak off and hung it on a nail sticking out of the wall, knowing damn well Levi was going to bitch when he saw it dripping on the floor. _Oh well._  
  
  
You turned to hear two sets of foot steps coming up the staircase from the cellar. Both men had their arms full. Levi, carrying the essentials of course, wine bottles. 7 of them to be exact. And then there was Erwin, carrying firewood. You walked over to Levi to take a couple bottles from him so they wouldn't end up smashed all over the floor.  
  
"At least we can get drunk before we freeze to death" Levi mocked, shoving a few bottles into your outstretched hands.  
  
Erwin completely disregarded his comment, asking for you to bring him a flint so he could start a fire. You complied, reaching down to your damp pack and digging around until your fingers grasped the smooth, irregular object. Tossing it to Erwin who was waiting somewhat impatiently, with his hands cupped. Thanking you, he turned back to start working on the fire.  
  
You pulled off your boots and socks as you plopped yourself down on the sofa, Levi followed close behind you, sitting next to you. Not realizing you were shivering, Levi turned to you.  
  
"...You're shaking the couch" he glared. "We need to get out of these uniforms or we'll never get warm"  
  
"In your dreams, pervert" you eyes darted over him, crossing you arms. Teeth starting to clatter.  
  
"Tch. Fine, suit yourself" he rolled his eyes and shrugged. He unclipped his chest strap and pulled the rest of the ODM gear off his body, being careful not to tangle the straps. Moving to his shirt, he peeled it off, revealing his toned chest and abdomen. It was damn near the sexiest thing you've ever seen. You scolded yourself when he caught you staring.  
  
"Who's the pervert now?" He smirked, draping his damp shirt over one of the several nails that were sticking out of the wall. He moved to his pants, carefully pulling his legs out as the moist fabric clung to his skin.  
  
You blushed and turned your body away from him. Erwin was still kindling the fire as he turned to you.  
  
"(F/N), hes not wrong, you know. You're going to freeze if you keep those on. " He frowned at your stubborness. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can use a blanket for your modesty"  
  
Erwin stood up, once he was confident the fire wasn't going to extinguish, and began pulling his clothes off.  
  
He was much taller but still as muscular as Levi. His sex lines were prominent and inbetween was a thin layer of blonde fluff under his navel that lead down, straight into his pants. You looked away, trying to avoid getting caught peeping again. As he took his pants off, your eyes immediately caught onto the outline in his boxer-briefs. _Holy shit. He wasn't even hard and his cock was massive. His underwear certainly didn't leave much to the imagination_. You were staring too long. You swallowed loudly and turned your head away. _They're right. I'm never going to warm up in these clothes but goddamn this is awkward._  
  
Erwin moved to sit down next to you, pulling a blanket into his lap. You stood up and began unbuckling your ODM gear, letting it fall to the floor. You were getting ready to pull your shirt over your head when you heard a choked cough come from Erwin, as he turned his head to look away from you. A tiny bit of your bare tummy poked out. It was flat and toned, as expected. Levi wasn't budging. He sat there, eyes digging into your form. You scowled while turning around, so your back was to them.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. You seen one, you seen them all" he retorted. You growled and continued removing your clothes. Now standing there in only your pink lace bra and matching panties.  
  
Erwin was blushing, he couldn't help but trail his eyes down your back, stopping at the curve of your waist. The way your panties hugged your hips was going to the death of him.

_Ugh. Good thing I didn't wear a thong today._

  
With your back still turned to them, you looked over your shoulder and mumbled. "Do y-you mind?.."  
  
Erwin stood up with a blanket in his hands and neatly draped it over your shoulders. Your face was red and at this point, all this oogling had warmed you up. You guessed it was only fair. Considering you could make out the size of Erwins dick via his tight undergarments.  
  
You smiled warmly at him and grabbed the corners of the blanket, wrapping yourself in it before returning to your seat between them. _At least Erwin is a gentleman_. This wasn't the first time you've been nearly naked in front of the opposite sex. You had only been with one man, before joining the survey corps and you were far from modest about your sexuality... but the two people who sat on either side of you were your superiors and it was a bit awkward.  
  
Your body continued to shake as you pulled your legs to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. The fire was only getting started and it would be some time before the room was warmed up.  
  
Erwin was concerned to see you shaking still and scooted closer to you. He motioned for you to lean against him, silently, lifting his blanket up with his arm out. You sat for a minute and swallowed your pride before scooting into him without saying a word. _Fuck it. It's not worth being shy about. Its fucking freezing in here_.  
  
He probably wasn't expecting you to drop your blanket from your left shoulder and snuggle against him. But you did. The cool skin of your body meeting with the warm skin of his chest. His arm snaked it's way under your blanket and draped around your waist, leaving you with gooseflesh. He leaned his other elbow on the arm of the couch, pulling you against him. You turned your head to see Levi's eyes wide open. You motioned him to join you. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before moving against you. He kept the blanket wrapped around himself, so none of your skin was touching his but you could still feel the heat radiating off of him.  
  
The three of you layed there in silence. Listening to the wind threaten to rip the shutters from the cabin. You felt your eyelids getting heavy as you listened to Erwins heart beat through his chest. Lulling you to sleep with his breathing, watching his chest rise and fall. You brought your hand up to chest under the blankets, splaying your fingers out against his skin. Levi layed cocooned in his blanket at you side, as expected. Erwin genuinely cared about your shivering form and Levi was complying for the sake of keeping himself warm.  
  


* * *

  
  
You awoke nearly an hour later, still snuggled up to Erwin. Your eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at you and smiled. Levi was up and sitting in front of the fire, poking the embers. He had a bottle of wine next to him that he seemed to be nursing.  
  
"Feeling better now?" He questioned.  
  
"Mmm yeah, actually. Thanks Commander. If I knew you were a walking furnace, I would've done this much sooner" you giggled. Stretching your legs out, you soon realized that your hand had slid down his chest and was rested on his thigh, dangerously close to his manhood. Jerking your hand back suddenly, apologizing. He responded with a chuckle, as he gently patted your waist with the hand that was still wrapped around it.  
  
" Commander has a soft spot for Squad Leader (F/N), huh? " Levi chided.  
  
"Oh shut it. I didn't hear you complaining when you were snuggling up to me. " you snapped.  
  
"I was cold" he grunted, standing up and moving back to the couch, shoving your outstretched legs off. Levi reached over and picked up the bottle of wine that he had already opened.  
  
It was much warmer in the cabin now but you didn't want to tear yourself from Erwins arms. It didn't seem like he was uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually. He was rubbing circles on your hip with his thumb, _unconsciously perhaps?_ You reached out from under the blanket and took the bottle of wine from Levi, as he glared at you. Taking a long drink, you swallowed and shuddered at the dryness. _"Yack!"_ Shoving it into Erwins free hand, he did the same. Minus the shudder. He preferred dry wine over sweet. Of course, you weren't one to complain at this point, but you weren't going to be happy about it.  
  


* * *

  
  
The night progressed as the three of you passed the bottle back and forth until it empty. Only to have Levi get up to open another one. You were still snuggled up in the same position you had been in all night. Erwin's hand had been getting more comfortable with your body. Familiarizing himself. Starting at your waist, moving to your hip, before wrapping around and resting on your thigh.  
  
By the third bottle of wine, your head was swimming and your body was more pliable than before. The rigidness from the prior numbing cold had subsided. You could tell that Levi and Erwin were a bit drunk, occasionally slurring their words.  
  
You had straightened your body up a little bit, still leaning into Erwin. He brought his head down and nestled it into the crook of your neck. Before you could object, he began trailing light kisses along your neck and down your shoulder. He ran his fingers over your bra strap, bringing it down your shoulder. A quiet moan slipping out of your mouth. Your eyes shot over to Levi, who was watching the scene unfold in front of him, like a hawk. His jaw had dropped open.  
  
"Careful, you're going to catch flies, Levi" you murmured. You didn't know what you were doing, this was wildly inappropriate. But you didn't want him to stop. _God please don't stop. Why am I enjoying this so much?_ Erwin's other hand had moved to your ass, gripping it tightly. His fingers had slipped partially under your panties. Your hand was ontop of his, pleading for him not to let go.  
  
Levi sat silently, as if he was trying to decide what he should do. He watched as Erwin nipped at the skin of your neck, making you whimper. You moved your hand off of Erwins and reached for Levi, as you licked your lips. Your lust blown pupils meeting with his as he dropped the blanket from around him and leaned forward to catch your lips. It was instanteous. He captured your bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled back. Growling as he clawed at the blankets around you, pulling them off so he could feel your skin on his. He ran a hand up your back as his lips returned to yours.  
  
Erwin smirked as Levi joined in the ministrations, he left your ass to move in between your legs. He pried your legs apart, letting them fall over the edge of the couch. Ghosting over your clothed core, he ran a slender finger over your slit, making you flinch. Your panties were already damp as he pulled them aside and brushed a finger over your clit making you moan into Levi's mouth. In response, Levi moved one of his hands to your breast, roughly kneading it in his hand. He pushed your bra up and over your breasts, taking the hard bud inbetween his fingers. You had moved your hands to the growing cocks on either side of you, rubbing them through the thin piece of clothing separating your skin from theirs. Erwin's was significantly wider and slightly longer than Levi's, but his was pretty impressive too.  
  
When Erwin slipped a finger into you, burying it to the second knuckle, suddenly everything hit you at once. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON._ He continued to suckle little purple bruises on your neck as you tried pulling away. His long finger sliding in and out of you, he added another finger making you cry out in ecstasy.  
  
"Ww-wait—mmmm I— I don't know if this is a g-good idea" you sighed, pulling away from Levi's mouth. He took that as an opportunity to start sucking at your chest. Rolling his tongue over your nipples.  
  
"Did you want to stop, (F/N)?" Erwin breathed out, against your neck.  
  
"Hmmmmmhmmmmm, no" you moaned. How could you want to stop with the way his fingers were working you? "But I do— ah— I have some objections" you pushed them both away from you, earning a groan from Levi. It was time to lay down the guidelines. You knew where this was going. No doubt were you going to be filled with both their cocks at some point this evening.  
  
"We're all ears" Levi spoke quietly.  
  
"First, uhm- no anal. Second, we speak of this to no one. Third, Erwin your dick is gigantic, is that even going to fit inside me?" You deadpanned, looking back and forth in between them.  
  
Erwin let out a chuckle and began moving his fingers again, now scissoring them inside you. "I'll be gentle— it will fit". He smirked, pulling his fingers from your dripping core. You groaned at the absence.  
  
Levi lifted your legs so you were now laying on the couch. He gripped the hem of your panties and slid them down your thighs, your sex now exposed to him. He threw your lace panties over his shoulder, into the darkness before moving in between your legs. Erwin stood to remove his cock from the confines of the fabric prison, suddenly catching Levi's eyes as it bounced.  
  
_His size was pretty intimidating_. Levi frowned looking down at you and then returning to Erwin.  
  
"Hm. Impressive. She's right, I'm not thoroughly convinced it will fit either" he teased.  
  
You instinctively tried to close your legs to hide yourself from their gazes but was stopped when Levi's hands caught them. Your entire body felt hot, not sure whether it was due to the alcohol, the fire, the beautiful men touching you or a combination of all three.  
  
Erwin unhooked your bra, and pulled it from your shoulders, discarding it onto the floor. Levi began getting busy, leaving wet kisses on your belly, trailing down to your hips. He started to pry your legs open again, as he kissed and nipped at your inner thighs. You were dripping, as he slipped a finger into your tight hole and began rolling his tongue over the swollen nub of your sex. Erwin watched as your tiny body writhed under Levi's touch. Your eyes clamped shut. The sound of moans getting caught in your throat, making his dick twitch. He kneeled down onto the floor next to you and gently gripped your chin with his hand, turning you towards him. You opened your eyes to see his dick waving in front of you, glistening with a drip of precum at the tip. His eyes narrowed, sensing your apprehension, possibly due to his size. You decided to just roll with it, taking the tip of his cock into your mouth, while working the rest of it with your hand. You swirled your tongue around his shaft, in hopes the lubrication would help ease his dick deeper into your throat.  
  
Levi continued to fuck you with his tongue, moving back and forth between your hole and your clit. Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he curled up and pressed his fingers onto the sensitive bean inside of you, causing you to moan around Erwin's dick. The sensation making Erwin nearly double over in pleasure as he tangled his fingers in your hair.  
  
"Fffffuuuuck, Levi, whatever you're doing, don't stop" he moaned.  
  
He was growing impatient with the speed set, but he knew he was too big for you to take entirely. He grasped your head to hold it still, as he bucked his hips into you, fucking your mouth. He started losing control. Sliding his dick down your throat more and more with each thrust. You gagged around him and he pulled you back, watching the tears prick your eyes. He apologized before he set a smoother, shallower pace.  
  
It wasn't long before the knot that had begun forming suddenly snapped, hurling you into a mind blowing orgasm as your body convulsed. Erwin groaned as Levi lapped up the fluids you just released. His tongue overstimulating you and nearly sending you into another wave of euphoria. As he pulled back, he watched your chest heave through half lidded eyes. Sweat glistening on your breasts. He smirked at the sight in front of him. Erwin fucking your mouth as you tried to catch your breath.  
  
"I think shes ready for your gargantuan cock" he joked. Erwins raised his eyebrows at the gesture, before pulling himself out of your mouth. Unsure of his intentions, he figured that Levi spent so much time with his mouth on your pussy that he would want to be the one to put his dick in you first. And to Erwins surprise, he moved to take off his boxer-briefs and slid into the spot above your head, resting your upper body in his lap. Levi watched intently. Erwin climbed into the spot between your legs, kneeling in between them. He pumped his shaft, smearing your saliva along his length before positioning his cock at your opening. He took your outer leg and grasped behind your knee, opening you wider. You took a deep breath in as he began to push himself into you slowly, he was studying your face for signs of pain. Levi wrapped his arms under yours and started massaging your breasts. A sudden jolt of pain shot up your body as Erwin pushed into you deeper. Squeezing your eyelids shut and clenching your teeth.  
  
You were so wet but holy fuck you were still so fucking _tight._ Erwin halted his movements and waited for you to adjust to him. When you opened your eyes again and met his, you nodded, giving him permission to continue. He moved a hand back to his cock and started pushing again. It truly felt like he was going to rip you in half. He was about half way in before you grew impatient with yourself. You lifted your hips and wrapped your free leg around his waist pulling him into more.   
  
"Just fucking— just do it, I can take it" you breathed out, bracing yourself for what was about to happen. Erwin gratefully obeyed, almost immediately snapping his hips into yours, filling your hole with his entire length. You hissed through your teeth as walls struggled to accommodate him. He waited for a moment before he tilted his hips back so he was half way out before he slowly moved back into you.  
  
"You— are so—ah—tight. Fuck." He groaned, struggling to maintain his composure.  
  
Erwin let your leg fall to his side and moved his hands to grip your hips. With a better handle on you, he held your hips down and began thrusting. The sheer pain was soon replaced with white, hot pleasure. Completely overwhelmed with the way Erwin filled you, you forgot Levi was under your upper half, still rolling your nipples between his fingers. He moved one of his hands to how own dick before starting to pump himself. Well that's why he let Erwin go first, he wanted to watch. It made you briefly wonder if seeing your discomfort to being stretched aroused him. He was a sadistic asshole most of the time.  
  
Erwin's pace sped up as your moans grew louder, he leaned down to catch your mouth with his. His tongue dominating yours, swirling around in your mouth. He pulled away and before you could even open your eyes, he had flipped you over, your belly flush with the couch and Levi's dick now at eye level. He lifted your hips and re-entered you in one swift motion. Levi took this opportunity to lift your upper body and gently nudge his cock against your lips, spreading the precum like lip gloss. He clicked his tongue and you obiediently opened your mouth, draping your tongue over the tip, teasing his slit. Erwin continued to pound into you as one of his hands snaked around your waist and began pinching your sex in-between his two fingers.  
  
You moaned, pulling off of Levis cock, stroking it with your hand instead. "Fuuuck, Erwin— I'm going to—" you were cut off as Levi thrusted his cock down your throat, effectively cutting off your air supply. As Levi mercilessly dominated your throat, your walls constricted around Erwins cock, causing him to growl. He continued to fuck you threw your orgasm. Moaning over Levi's cock, as he pulled you up by your hair so you could breathe. You repeated Erwins name over and over as you milked him to completion. With a last thrust, he bottomed out in you before stilling. You felt his hot seed paint your insides as his cock twitched violently. His softening member slipping out of you, before he collapsed onto the couch. Barely giving you enough time to catch your breath, Levi pulled you ontop of him, so you were straddling his lap. His cock still slick with saliva, he positioned himself at your entrance and thrusted himself upward. He gasped at your tightness, admiring how your velvetly smooth walls hugged him the way they did after taking Erwins large manhood.  
  
You were still so sensitive from cumming that you shuddered when Levi started rocking his hips into you.  
  
"Tt-take it easy, dammit— I'm fucking—ah still sensitive" you barked, slapping his chest. You knew you should've kept your mouth shut when he roughly slammed himself up into you, punching your cervix, making you yelp. He pulled you down to him and captured your neck inbetween his teeth, biting down hard. Erwin watched in horror as a drip of blood cascaded down your shoulder, but still turned on by the sounded that was produced following Levi's action. You let out a high pitched moan as he started sucking and running his tongue ovee the tender flesh, still bucking his hips into you. Your hands moved to his head, tangling in his raven hair. Levi moved his hands to your back, raking his nails along it, leaving goosebumps.  
  
"Say my name" he demanded, as he grabbed your arms and moved them behind your back. Still keeping a steady pace as you were bouncing on his cock.  
  
"Levi— ah fuck. Don't stop!" you moaned into his neck. Another wave of pleasure ripped its way through your body as you sucked and bit at the exposed flesh of his neck. His thrusts became erratic as your velvet interior milked him. He continued to thrust through his orgasm before slowing, hot ropes of cum filling you and mixing with Erwins. You laid on his chest, gasping. That last orgasm nearly made you forget your own name. You've never fucked two men at the same time before and you've never came so many times in one evening. Your mind was foggy as you tried to pull yourself together.  
  
  
Levi slipped out of you and rolled out from under you, panting. You laid there in pure bliss, watching Levi wipe himself off with his cloak before clicking his tongue in disgust.  
  
"The next time we do this, I'm fucking you first because feeling Erwins load sloashing around inside of you was weird as hell" he glared over to Erwin, making him chuckle.  
  
"Wait.. next time?" You questioned, narrowing your eyes, glancing back between the both of them. You let out an exhausted sigh before you pulled a blanket over you.  
  
_Eh, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to do this again._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there's any mistakes or plot holes, I didn't thoroughly read over this before I posted. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or the characters referenced.


End file.
